


What We Do on the Prairie

by Paul_aka_Padla



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nandor is trying, Road Trips, UFOs, Vampires, not a songfic but there's mention of a couple of songs, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_aka_Padla/pseuds/Paul_aka_Padla
Summary: Когда ты вампир, живёшь семьсот с лишним лет и не знаешь, что делать с влюблённостью в своего фамильяра, на выходных вместо барбекю ты решаешь поехать за полторы тысячи миль смотреть на НЛО.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Kudos: 10





	What We Do on the Prairie

**Author's Note:**

> Маленький подарок на день рождения для Алекс!! Люблю вас <3

_Резиденция вампиров, 21:00_

В доме царила суматоха. Что ж, по крайней мере Гильермо не мог найти себе места, в который раз проверяя и перепроверяя машину. У Нади и Лазло всё было как обычно. Нандор старался сохранять невозмутимый вид и даже был уверен в том, что преуспевает в этом, до того как _Колин_ , словно чёртов кот, почуявший мяту, не пришёл подпитаться его беспокойством.

Впрочем, раннее этим же вечером, когда он попытался изобразить недомогание, спонтанно решив пойти на попятную, его раскрыла Надя. «Не сиди здесь с лицом побитого испуганного цуцика, Нандор, ты убиваешь моё игривое настроение».

Нандор скривился, бормоча возмущения. Цуцика, подумать только! Он распахнул входную дверь и направился в сад.

Конечно же, Надя была не права. Она ошибалась, как и Колин. Он не боялся – и не был похож на _собаку_ – а если и нервничал, то только потому, что Колин – энергетический вампир. Он профессионально занимается тем, что заставляет существ чувствовать себя некомфортно своими разговорами.

Всё ещё ворча, Нандор пригладил волосы и поднял глаза к небу. Тёмное и низкое, как крышка гроба, оно было плотно закрыто облаками, причиной которым, в свою очередь, служили выхлопные газы. Из кустов донёсся бубнёж Колина.

Нандор закатил глаза. Что ж, возможно, эта идея не была такой плохой.

*** * ***

_Нандор лениво всколыхнул кровь в бокале и сделал глоток, вытягивая ноги на тахте, обитой алым жаккардом. После того случая с фонтанчиком им пришлось купить новую, ведь со старой пятно ни в какую, как бы Гильермо не старался, не отстирывалось._

_Вечер, нудный и утомительный, медленно тянулся и уже успел наскучить Нандору. Сегодня у них проходил совместный просмотр телепередач, однако, как на зло, ничего действительно интересного, что могло бы удержать внимание вампира, не показывали. Возможно, всё было бы менее уныло, если бы у них были какие-то снеки, помимо крови. Всё-таки Нандор мог признать, что **идея** хрустеть чем-то перед телевизором звучала по-своему притягательно, но он точно не собирался предпринимать что-либо по этому поводу, ведь одной мысли о человеческой еде хватало, чтобы вздрогнуть._

_Он вяло кинул взгляд на телевизор: там двое путников что-то увлечённо рассказывали о прериях, готовясь к ночлегу._

_«Как Райан и говорит, мы приехали сюда не только ради того, чтобы полюбоваться изумительным видом, но и из-за множества сообщений…»_

_«О летающих тарелках!» — перебил говорящего человеческий мужчина и указал в сторону неба, которое тут же запечатлел оператор, захватив кусочек пейзажа. Обилие странных холмов и скатов и отсвечивающая красным земля заставили Нандора приглядеться внимательнее. Это определённо напоминало ему что-то, вызывая гнусное чувство дежавю._

_— Где они находятся? — спросил он ни у кого конкретно и у всех одновременно._

_— В каком-то национальном парке или что-то в этом роде, я прослушал, — отозвался Лазло._

_— Райан и Шейн разбили лагерь неподалёку от «Городка луговых собачек», — ответил Колин. — Знаете, кто такие луговые собачки? Луговые собачки, «cynomys» по-латыни, – это грызуны из семейства беличьих. Городок представляет собой сеть нор, которые им нужны, чтобы защититься от кондоров. Кстати, вы знали, что андский кондор – самая крупная летающая птица на Западном полушарии? Однако, он обитает в Южной Америке, а не в Северной._

_— Почему никто никогда не может дать нормальный ответ, стоит мне о чём-то спросить, — запричитал Нандор и с досадой осушил бокал. — Каждый раз, когда…_

_— Он называется, как-то… земли… злые земли?.. — Надя потёрла виски. — Как владения того графа, ты помнишь, Лазло? — вампир отсутствующе покачал головой, и она отмахнулась от него, когда вдруг вспомнила: — Бэдлендс!_

_«Скорее-скорее! Живо сюда! — разразился криком телевизор, заставляя вампиров встрепенуться. — Снимай! Снимай это! Ты снимаешь?»_

_Картинка ужасно дрожала, когда оператор и ведущие вылезали из палатки. Холмы скакнули несколько раз вверх и вниз и, наконец, пропали, уступая место звёздному небу, посреди которого ярко моргнули три огонька, сместились чуть в сторону и разом вмиг исчезли._

_«Вы видели это?! — ликовал ведущий. — Чёрт возьми, ты заснял это? Боже правый, господи, я…»_

_Вампиры зашипели, ощерившись. Надя схватила пульт и сердито выключила телевизор._

_Они едва перевели дух, когда в комнату вошёл, отодвинув портьеру, Гильермо. Нандор поднялся с тахты, сам не зная зачем, просто почувствовав необходимость быть на ногах. Он подошёл ближе к своему фамильяру._

_— Гильермо, посмотри в своей умной телефонной машине, где простираются земли национального парка Бэдлендс. Пожалуйста._

_Гильермо достал из кармана телефон и вбил поисковый запрос._

_— В Южной Дакоте, мастер._

_— Прекрасно! Значит, мы с тобой отправляемся в Южную Дакоту, Гильермо, — с излишней торжественностью объявил Нандор._

_Мужчина округлил глаза и едва не поперхнулся не в состоянии подобрать слова._

_— Возможно, мы даже увидим НЛО, как те ребята!_

_— Вы знаете, где находится Южная Дакота?_

_— Конечно, знаю – неделя пути на перекладных. Но уверен, мы сможем добраться туда куда быстрее, если используем машину, которую ты должен подготовить, Гильермо. Пожалуйста._

*** * ***

_Резиденция вампиров, 21:30_

Нандор подошёл к довольно большому серому автомобилю, стоящему напротив их дома, внимательно его осматривая. Впрочем, особого результата осмотр не дал, ведь вампир совершенно не разбирался в машинах. Он попробовал заглянуть в салон, но через тонированные стёкла было ничего не разобрать. Нандор дёрнул за ручку – дверь не поддалась, он дёрнул сильнее – и сработала сигнализация. Он воровато оглянулся по сторонам и уже подумывал сбежать с места преступления, когда в воротах дома показался Гильермо. В одной руке у него была сумка, другой он махнул Нандору, показывая ключи. Он отключил сигнализацию и, дотащив поклажу, сложил её в багажник. 

— Сумка-холодильник с пятью пакетами донорской крови – есть.

Нандор важно-довольно кивнул. Поколебавшись, открыл-таки дверь, заглядывая внутрь. На задних сиденьях был зафиксирован гроб – ощутимо меньший, чем его «домашний», однако всё ещё лучший вариант, чем болтаться всю дорогу летучей мышью в коробке.

— Хорошая работа, Гильермо, — похвалил он.

А повернувшись, заметил, как краснеет шея мужчины и спонтанно решил восполнить пробел в своих знаниях о машинах. 

— Как это называется?

— Машина, Нандор, — прочистив горло и чуть собравшись, ответил Гильермо.

Нандор закатил глаза и попробовал ещё раз:

— Как называется эта машина?

— Ох, это минивэн. Или вас интересует марка?

— Мне не нужны марки, Гильермо, минивэна достаточно.

Гильермо улыбнулся и проводил Нандора к пассажирской двери, открывая её и подавая вампиру руку. Тот рефлекторно вложил в неё свою ладонь, но, не спеша садиться, ещё раз взглянул на дом, точно тщательно рассматривая его. Гильермо нахмурил брови и сжал Нандорову ладонь в своей, обращая на себя внимание.

— Вы будете в безопасности, мастер. Я обещаю, — сказал он, перебарывая колотящееся в горле сердце.

И совсем чуть-чуть Нандор сжал его руку в ответ.

*** * ***

_Где-то на трассе, 1:00_

— Ты взял с собой носитель данных с музыкой, как я просил тебя, Гильермо?

— Да, мастер, флешка в моей сумке, — Гильермо коротко кивнул куда-то назад, не собираясь ни на секунду отвлекаться от дороги.

Вампир отстегнул ремень безопасности – «Пристегнитесь обратно немедленно!» – перегнулся назад и вскоре нашарил сумку под водительским сиденьем, в процессе поисков, конечно же, отвлекая Гильермо от вождения.

Разобравшись с флешкой, где-то с третьей попытки вампир нажал на нужную кнопку, и из колонок заиграла приятная мелодия.

Нандор открыл окно и, подперев голову рукой, бездумно наблюдал за проносящимися мимо редкими машинами. Запел солист. Прислушавшись, Нандор убедился: пели не на английском, и он ни слова не понимал. На том, что предположительно являлось припевом, Гильермо начал почти беззвучно подпевать – как бы неосознанно шептать слова, что всё-таки не смогло уйти от обострённых вампирских чувств.

— Ты знаешь этот язык? — удивлённо спросил Нандор. 

— Ох, нет-нет, просто запомнил несколько строк, — смутившись, пробормотал Гильермо. 

Они неловко замолчали на добрый десяток секунд, когда вдруг Нандор решил подловить своего фамильяра:

— Как же переводится эта строчка?

— Ох, эм… солист поёт, что просыпается рядом с кем-то на протяжении тысячелетия.¹

— Он тоже вампир? — заинтересовался Нандор.

— О, нет, я так не думаю. Это метафора. Но… в припеве есть слова о том, что его сердце перестало биться, так что в вашем случае можно понимать её буквально.

— М-м…

Нандор отвернулся к окну. Заиграла следующая песня. Не вполне его стиль, но – он был вынужден признать – звучит не плохо. И теперь он понимал текст, ведь она была на английском. Он подумал, стоит ли ему спросить, сам ли Гильермо выбирал песни? Нравятся ли они ему? Вампир нахмурился. Он понятия не имел, что именно нужно говорить, чтобы выразить… привязанность. 

_«Three words, two hearts, one maybe  
Say something before I go crazy now»._²

Скажи что-нибудь. Скажи… Песня даёт дельный совет. Вампир произнёс:

— Я рад, что мы едем смотреть на НЛО вместе. Это возвращает меня в 47-й.³ Славный был год.

*** * ***

_Национальный парк Бэдлендс, 23:00_

Перед рассветом, Гильермо свернул на обочину и, выйдя из машины, помог Нандору забраться в гроб. Способность вампира левитировать здорово облегчила дело. Мужчина надеялся, что его не остановит полиция, ведь если его попросят открыть гроб... его передёрнуло.

К десяти утра от ночной прохлады не осталось и следа, и Гильермо включил кондиционер. К двум они миновали Чикаго. Гильермо был рад, что Нандор в это время спал, и что он будет спать и на обратной дороге. Он не хотел застрять в Чикаго. Много слухов ходит о чикагских вампирах…

До Национального парка они добрались, как и планировали, после заката. Им не нужна была ни гостиница, ни место, где можно было бы поесть: Нандору, потому что он вампир, Гильермо, потому что он успел перекусить и привести себя в порядок во время их остановки на автозаправке.

Найдя хорошее место, Гильермо припарковался и принялся разбивать лагерь, который по итогу был лишь наполовину похож на _лагерь_ , в остальном же напоминая скорее место для пикника.

Нандор аккуратно опустился на расстеленный плотный плед и внимательно осмотрелся. Вскрыв один из пакетов крови, Гильермо налил её в бокал и подал вампиру. Тот благодарно кивнул. Мужчина постоял какое-то время, точно не зная куда себя деть, но в конце концов уселся рядом со своим мастером. 

Ночь была тихая и звёздная. 

— Я наконец понял, что мне напоминает это место, Гильермо.

— Что же, мастер?

— Киноленту про инопланетных захватчиков с Марса, которую я посмотрел в конце восьмидесятых, — произнёс Нандор, а потом добавил: — Она мне не понравилась.

Через полчаса Нандор, приговоривший бокал, придвинулся ближе к Гильермо и, распахнув свой плащ, накинул один его край на плечо мужчины. Тот, казалось, перестал дышать.

— Если ты заболеешь, то снова начнёшь разбрасывать салфетки по всему дому. Это противно, — объяснил он и прежде, чем Гильермо успел возразить, продолжил: — Я этого не хочу.

Гильермо не хватило духу уточнить, чего именно он не хочет. Он лишь позволил себе прижаться ближе.

В небе ярко вспыхнули два овальных огонька и тут же погасли.

Нандор усмехнулся, словно бы в том, что показались тарелки, была лично его заслуга. Он взглянул на мужчину, которого держал в своих объятиях, и встретился с ним взглядом. Прикрыв глаза, он наклонился вперёд и… ничего не произошло. К тому моменту, когда он должен был прижаться к губам Гильермо, он абсолютно не сделал этого. Он изумлённо открыл глаза и увидел перед собой не менее изумлённое лицо Гильермо.

— Что вы делаете, мастер? — с недоверием спросил он его.

— Я думал, это был момент, когда мы должны поцеловаться! — вампир насупился и отвернулся, готовый сию же секунду обратиться в летучью мышь.

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — Гильермо положил ладонь ему на щеку и сам испугался своей смелости, но отступать было некуда. И незачем. — Это был именно он.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Сплин – Моё сердце
> 
> ² Orla Gartland – I Go Crazy
> 
> ³ Розуэлльский инцидент


End file.
